


Immature Gem

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, fart jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven wants to join in on a game with Lapis.  However, this game involves a certain mailman...  Beach Summer Fun Buddies, implied Jamzuli.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immature Gem

**Author's Note:**

> Something I whipped up yesterday. Certainly not the strongest fic I've ever written. Just imagined this idea as an animated short in my head and there was no turning back.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe; it rightfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar!

"Lapis! Hey, Lapis! Huff, huff... wait up!"

The water witch slowed her flight and finally touched the sand with the tip of her toes. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Steven rushing towards her at full speed. The hybrid panted heavily in fatigue and gripped a hand roughly at his Beach Summer Fun Buddy's hip so that he wouldn't lose balance and smack face first into the sand.

"Where... are you... headed to... in such a... hurry?"

"Oh..." Lapis pondered for a moment, making the infamous pouting face. Then, the small frown turned upside down to display a smirk with mischievous eyes. "I'm off to play a game. Would you like to come along?"

Steven gasped, starry-eyed in wonder. "Would I!" he exclaimed. "Did you fill a dumpster full of water balloons? Do you plan to splat them all over the townspeople who are sweat and smelly?"

"Not quite," answered Lapis, her eyes rolling to at the sky, as though she was thinking the suggestion over. She started her adventure towards Beach City, with Steven trailing behind curiously, still catching his breath. "But I like your enthusiasm, Steven. This is a different kind of game."

"What kind of game?" asked Steven.

Lapis gave a playful wink. "Tag along and find out for yourself."

~**

"Uh, Lapis? What exactly are we doing behind this postbox?"

Lapis hushed him by planting a finger to her mouth, gesturing him to remain quiet. "Keep your voice low, Steven. The fun is about to begin!"

"Oh, so this is part of the game! All righty, then..."

Steven got into a more comfortable position by tucking his legs snugly underneath his bottom, and his hands in his lap. There he listened to a conversation between Kiki Pizza and her grandmother Nanefua across the street, with some cries of seagulls in between. Later, he heard the familiar humming of a passerby. Steven peeked out from behind the box and gasped happily at the citizen who was approaching.

"Jamie's coming!" he exclaimed. "Maybe we should invite him over to play the game with us!"

"Shhh..."

"Sorry, but I'm only saying that it wouldn't hurt to ask..."

Lapis silenced her friend by shielding her mouth and squishing her lips together.

"PPPPFFFFHHHHPPPHHHHTTTT!"

Steven rose an eyebrow in confusion. "... Huh?"

The two heard a scoff from the other side of the boardwalk and glanced outside of their hiding spot to check out the situation. Kiki had her eyes narrowed, her lips pursing together as her hands clutched to her sides while Nanefua held a rather shocked expression, one hand over her mouth. Jamie kept walking, oblivious to the world around him.

Kiki stepped up. "Uh, Jamie?"

"Hm?" The humbled mailman stopped in his tracks and turned to the relatives. "Yes?"

"An "excuse me" would be nice," she suggested. "Y'know, since you just... broke wind in front of Gunka."

Jamie's mouth hung open, appalled with this sudden accusation. Heat began pounding in his cheeks.

"I... beg your pardon?"

"You farted in my grandmother's presence," stated Kiki seriously. "Don't you have any respect for the elderly?"

The thespian had a loss of words, and so began to wring the strap of his satchel. "Of course I do, but I swear I did not..."

Kiki glowered. Jamie gulped and bowed his helmet, hiding away his eyes. Well, if it makes them happy... and I don't want to be reported to Barb, or be banished from Fish Stew Pizza... Sigh, woe is me...!

The man cleared his throat before performing a sweeping gesture in front of the women.

"Oh, I must confess my wrongdoings! I apologize for my inappropriate... behavior," he said genuinely. "Especially towards you, Nanefua. Please excuse me, I didn't mean to disrespect you."

Nanefua chuckled like a child whose boogers were left underneath their teacher's desk. "Ohoho! Nonsense, Jamie. We all need to break wind once in a while."

Jamie rubbed the back of his head, with a smile and blush he said, "Yes, well... heh... I suppose we do. I'm sorry, but I don't have any mail for you today. Perhaps tomorrow. Goodbye!"

He whipped around and headed on his way towards the hillside of where the Gem Temple was.

"Thank you!" said Kiki, shrill but sincere.

From behind the mailbox, Steven stared at Lapis with disbelief.

"Lapis, we... weren't playing a game after all, huh?"

The blue gem shook her head with a smile. "Nope."

Steven studied her for a moment, his expression becoming serious.

"Why did you to go and pull that prank?" he questioned. "That was... mean. I thought you and Jamie were friends! You ought to apologize to him."

"What? But... but I like seeing him flustered, Steven," she pressed.

The boy gazed at her with widened eyes. "... You what?"

Lapis sighed and ran a hand through her short, wispy hair. The truth was bound to come out sooner or later.

"He tends to be... adorable when he gets all blushy like that," she confessed. "It's... it's really cute, okay?"

"... WHAT?!"

Lapis made a face.

"... What?" she mimicked, holding herself. She turned away, a blush blooming into her skin. "Maybe I like him more than a friend, all right?"


End file.
